A Good Friend (Holstaurus) REDUX Originally by Punaldin
by Banis Foera
Summary: What happens when a cute and friendly cowgirl gets too close to a new kid at school? A reinterpretation of a previously existing work I DO NOT OWN IT. Simply something I wanted to do for fun, tag to the original story provided. Will span into a series if it is well received.
1. Chapter 1

A Good Friend (Holstaurus) REDUX

I never thought having famous parents would be a bad thing. Before the war ended, my father was seen as one of the greatest surviving heroes for slaying monsters and protecting humanity. Now the world of monsters and humanity is at peace, but my life couldn't be more problematic. So here I am, in a monstergirl dominated school, with all the different species of monstergirls feeling the need to prove themselves by corrupting that guy whose Dad protected humanity from the raiding parties. I'd been in this shitty town for less than a few months before the rumors began to fly that the son of a Hero was now going to school here, and once the girls at my school put two and two together I became a target of the more aggressive monsters ever since. Seriously, the lengths these creeps go to is terrifying sometimes, just the other night I swear there was something outside my window. It's gotten to the point where I didn't feel safe walking home on my own. I don't have one person I can depend on at my school because everyone is hunting for a husband of their own. Or at least, I didn't until a few weeks ago.

Alyssa. She was a Holstaurus, a particularly friendly and gentle species of monster and the exact opposite to the vicious perverts I had found myself becoming the target of since I moved here. She may not have had the strength and speed that most of the monsters boasted, but we hung out together often enough to make most of the potential rapists assume we were a couple. It started small; she would pass me a smile in the hallways, and even went so far once as to keep a Kitsune from dragging me into the janitors closet. From that point we ate lunch every day together, walked together in the hallways. It didn't dissuade everyone naturally, monsters could tell if things were "official" through your scent, but I was glad for even the most minor breaks I could get in these circumstances.

Alyssa initially stood out due to her friendly and peaceful demeanor. She didn't stare hungrily at me, she didn't make inappropriate comments as I passed her in the hall, and she sure as hell didn't try to rape me. She was simply a nice person and I felt comfortable being around her. We quickly became close friends, much to the disapproval of my parents. I didn't really blame them, they had seen the worst monsterkind had to offer back during the war after all, but I knew Alyssa was different. Even today, she's kept her distance from me, out of respect for my personal space, sitting just behind me in class and keeping the other girls eyes off me.

"Uh... Chris?" The Holstaurus whispered nervously into my ear.

"Hm?" I looked around to see Alyssa leaning over her desk with a concerned frown on her face. I resisted the urge to look down to see her breasts pressed up from resting on the desktop through the yellow blouse she was sporting. The girl really should button up her top, if I didn't know any better I'd swear she did this on purpose.

"I heard the Salamander sisters were planning on jumping you after school today, you... uh... want to go home with me later? You know, for protection?"

Ugh, the Salamander twins. Most lizardmen liked to fight for honor and glory, but these two... not so much. They were a couple of vicious sadists, feared by almost all the boys in the school. Basically, if you caught their attention and weren't already spoken for then you were fucked. Literally. A threesome with a couple of beautiful warrior women might sound fun in theory, but in practice this would involve scarring, broken bones, and in some cases, humiliating pictures appearing on social networking sites. Just about the only thing those two wouldn't do was steal another monster's man. It really would be best to take up Alyssa on her offer, as emasculating as it felt. The average person didn't stand much of a chance against a horny monstergirl, unless he had help of course.

"Yeah, thanks." I turned back to face the front, shuddering at the thought of being caught by those two. I guess they always assumed that being the son of a Paladin would make me some kind of challenge somehow, although it couldn't be any further from the truth. Dad never wanted me to live the life of a warrior, instead he encouraged me to concentrate on my studies. A fat lot of good that did when shit like this had become an almost daily occurrence.

And so the day went on as usual, some boring history lesson about the battle of Baelor, Ms. Roberts being terribly unsubtle in her seduction attempts on the class, and the odd glare from that Werewolf Seraphina a few rows away. I hated that bitch.

After what felt like an eternity class was finally over, I could go home and pretend this place didn't exist for another evening. The only problem was that I had to wait for Alyssa to finish up with some outstanding classwork before we could get going. This meant being alone and vulnerable for a little while longer. I nervously waited outside the door, constantly looking around for any sign of those pervy lizards. I'd managed to make it this far without having my dignity stripped from me, I wasn't about to get caught this close to my escape.

As I looked around the hallway something in the shadows above the main door caught my attention. It soon became apparent that a particularly large Arachne was trying to hide up there, and rather poorly at that. After a few minutes of being under my stare she stopped trying to conceal herself and instead gave me a wide and malicious smile, gazing back with bright crimson eyes.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" The Arachne menaced, licking a finger seductively. Shit, another creep waiting for an unassuming victim to pass by. Alyssa couldn't show up fast enough. I just wanted to go home without being accosted, was that really too much to ask?

"Sorry I kept you waiting," The Holstaurus apologized, patting me on the shoulder from behind. "Come on, I'll walk you home. Those thugs will probably give up when they see you with a cute girl!" Her jolly attitude faded when she noticed the Arachne loitering above the door and gave it a filthy look. The Arachne didn't respond, she was too busy getting poked in the face with a broom handle by a tired looking Ms. Roberts.

"Oh for fucks sake, get down from there and go home already!" The succubus ordered, jabbing the girl once again impatiently.

Without another word Alyssa grabbed my hand and marched out through the door, narrowly avoiding the Arachne as she fell from the ceiling with a yelp of surprise. Perhaps getting home would be easier than I thought: the Arachne was easily thwarted, and it wasn't like the Salamanders would bother hanging around this late after school, those idiots didn't have the attention span-

"Going somewhere, Chrisypoo?" Taunted a husky voice.

Oh fuck. Two tall red-headed Lizardmen were leaning against the wall just outside, both sizing me up as I left through the door, their burning tails swishing around threateningly.

"I think he was trying to run out on us..." The other purred in mock disappointment.

"Hehe, is that your bodyguard?" The first cackled, winking at Alyssa. "Hey, it's ok, you can stick around and watch if you want!"

"OK, I don't think they're buying it. RUN!" The Holstaurus yelled, tugging me along with her in a furious charge out of the gate. For a species that didn't have much of an athletic reputation the girl certainly could sprint when she had to. The Salamanders were understandably unhappy over their prey being stolen from them and began to give chase through the streets.

My lungs burned as I desperately tried to keep up with her, the grip she had on my hand was like a vice and I feared what would happen if I were to fall or lag behind. The mental image of being painfully dragged along the floor kept my legs frantically moving even as I felt myself gasping for breath. After today I'd have to take up jogging or something, holy shit I was out of shape.

As we reached Alyssa's house I looked back and saw that to some miracle we had actually lost them somehow. Exhausted and panting, we burst through the door and collapsed onto the carpet. "Hey... thanks..." I gasped, feeling slightly nauseous from the lengthy sprint.

"Relax, I'm not about to let a couple of sluts have their way with you," assured Alyssa with a slightly cocky grin on her face. She fidgeted with her sweat-soaked top. "Ugh, I need to get changed. Go sit down somewhere, I'll be right back."

Exhausted, I dragged myself into the living room and slumped into the nearest chair. Fuck this school, seriously. I switched on the TV and stared disinterested at the news for a while. Alyssa was certainly taking her time, and it wasn't like there were many hours of daylight left. Not wanting to get caught out in the dark, I decided to head upstairs and see if she was OK. By now those stupid Lizards would have gone home and I could safely get back without taking a detour to the hospital.

I made my way up to her bedroom door and knocked, but received no response. I called out to her, but still heard nothing in return. Alyssa was rather particular about her room in that no one was allowed to enter it under any circumstances, but I was worried due to her silence and thought it would be best to check in. "I'm opening the door!" I called in, poking my head around the frame.

Alyssa wasn't in her room, but instead I saw something that made me freeze in horror: Displayed on the wall beside her bed was a large collection of photographs, all with one thing in common - every last one was of me. Barely believing my eyes, I slowly crept inside to get a better look at this disturbing gallery. I heard myself gasp out in fright as one particular image stood out above all the others, a photograph of myself asleep in my own bed.

Just the other night I swear I heard something outside my window...

My heart and mind began to race as I tried to make sense of the scene before me. Alyssa had never tried anything sexual with me, and she was always such a good friend, but did this mean I was in any danger right now? Was she just biding her time and waiting for the right moment to attack?

"You're so cute when you're sleeping. If it means anything, I promise I didn't touch you."

Mortified, I slowly turned around to find Alyssa standing in the doorway, completely naked. I opened my mouth and tried to rush out a reasonable sounding explanation for being in her room, but instead could only muster garbled, panicked gibberish.

"You shouldn't have come in here, I didn't want you to see this..." Alyssa began, her voice quiet and eyes glistening with tears. "...I knew how it would make you feel, I knew you wouldn't understand just how much you meant to me." A note of bitterness entered her voice as she carefully studied my face. She didn't like whatever she saw. "You're frightened, aren't you? You want to run away, don't you?"

"A-Alyssa, please..." I begged, terrified.

"DON'T YOU!?"

I just stood there, numb. All I could do was try to think my way out of this.

"I LOVE YOU, CHRIS!"

I couldn't think of anything to disarm this situation, I just had to get the hell out of there and fast. "I...it's getting late, I should go..." I sheepishly apologized, making my way for the door and hoping she would just let me past.

"NO." Alyssa's sweet and gentle face twisted briefly into a furious scowl. "You aren't running from me, I'm not like the others! I won't hurt you!"

I felt my body going numb again and my limbs trembled uncontrollably. She wasn't going to let me out...

The hurt and rage on the Holstaurus' face almost instantly melted back to a friendly smile as she wiped away the tears. "It's OK, Chris. I'll make you understand. I'll make you love me back. Now you know about my little secret I can finally be honest with you about my feelings..." She slowly crept towards me, hips swaying seductively with every movement "...and you can start being honest with yours... I've noticed you staring at my tits, you perv." She grinned triumphantly, giggling slightly.

I never was that good at thinking under pressure. "R-really, I should be going now, I -"

"Shh..." The Holstaurus quietly soothed, tenderly placing a finger to my lips. "You know, I've been watching you ever since you arrived in this town." she moved her hand away from my mouth and lightly stroked the side of my face, her eyes gazing into mine with an almost frightening intensity. "I've had to stand back and watch those horrible girls try to take advantage of you for so long, but now..." Alyssa explained as she began to push me backwards towards the bed "...I can finally keep you safe. All you need to do is stay here with me, and everything will be alright. Tonight I'll make you mine."

"B-but..." My panicked stuttering was cut short when I tripped backwards over a pile of laundry left on the floor. Alyssa was not the kind of girl to keep a tidy home. My fall was broken by her bed, which honestly I was rather eager to leave given the circumstances. Slightly disorientated, I looked up to the grinning Holstaurus towering over me and found my gaze constantly wandering to her ample breasts. This really wasn't the message I wanted to convey to a potential rapist, but she was incredibly well endowed and it was actually quite hard not to look at them. They looked so soft...

An almost cruel smile spread across the Holstaurus' lips as she noticed the effect her assets were having on me. "See something you like?" She playfully mocked. "Hmm. I haven't been milked in a while you know, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable." She hefted them up with both of her hands, blushing slightly and closing one eye to look at me in an incredibly sexy pose. "I've been hoping that you could help me out with it you know." She added, not even waiting for an answer.

Easily pushing me back onto the bed as I made a rather hurried and desperate attempt to stand, she clambered on top of me, her monumental breasts swaying hypnotically over my face with every movement she made over the unstable surface. Alyssa rolled over to my side and placed a firm hand on the back of my head, lovingly running her fingers through my hair.

"So... milk me. I've been dreaming of you doing this for so long…" She ordered. I stared at her for a brief while as she silently smiled back. I... actually had to do this, didn't I? Alyssa's gentle caress of my scalp was beginning to turn more forceful and impatient with every passing moment, and there was no telling what she would do if I didn't appease her.

"O...k" I eventually managed to mumble out. I slowly raised a trembling hand towards the monster's heaving breasts, only for Alyssa to intercept my arm and carefully push it back to my side.

"No." She gently scolded. "Not like that." I looked at her again in confusion, and in response she forcefully pushed my face into her cleavage with a cute giggle. "Suck." She commanded, her breathing now heavy and deliberate. Nervously, I peered over the colossal mammaries heaving in my face and met her gaze. I immediately wished that I hadn't. Her eyes were glaring madly into mine, two emerald pools of pure burning lust, lacking any sense or reason. There was an inherent wrongness in being stared at like this by a monster that I had until recently assumed was a gentle herbivore. I found himself shuddering in discomfort.

"SUCK." She whispered, urgency creeping into her voice. A huge smile began to spread across Alyssa's face, but the expression lacked the usual disarming warmth it usually carried. There was something terrible and hungry about that smile, combined with that unblinking death stare it made her come across as deranged. This thing staring at me right now was what happened when a normally gentle and friendly monstergirl was starved for too long, and I was currently trapped alone in a house with it.

Perhaps out of reflex or panic I tried to pull my head back and away from her tits, only to find that it was being held firmly in place by Alyssa's vice - like grip. A new wave of panic washed over my body as the hopelessness of the situation finally dawned on me...

"SUCK!" She hissed, her lust-crazed gaze beginning to give way once again into a furious scowl. To my embarrassment I heard a slight whimper escape my lips as Alyssa bared her teeth out of apparent frustration. This was not good, even a Holstaurus could be dangerous if enraged. Given the situation I had no choice but to appease her, so I turned my attention back to the large breast that was currently pressed against my face. As nervous as I felt from Alyssa's aggressive attitude I found myself getting harder by the second, there was something almost comforting about being held tightly to this girl's chest. It made me feel... safe, oddly enough.

But there was no time to lie around thinking, I could feel Alyssa's fingers impatiently kneading the back of my head again, and it was starting to hurt. With everything to lose I stuck out my tongue and began tracing a circle around the large areola. The huge mound of flesh in my face wobbled as the Holstaurus giggled happily, and her painful iron grip on the nape of my neck eased into a pleasant tickle instead. Hoping to relax her further, I flicked the nipple with my tongue, prompting a gasp from the monster. To think that such a slight movement could-

Without warning, Alyssa had violently buried my face into her breasts. My senses were flooded with the pleasing warmth of her tits, the enjoyable sensation of a nipple rubbing against a cheek, and the blind panic brought on by the inability to breathe. "JUST FUCKING SUCK ALREADY!" Growled the Holstaurus impatiently. Now thoroughly convinced that my life did indeed depend on it, I wrapped my lips around the erect nipple wobbling in front of my mouth and began to suck as hard as I could. "Hmm..." The Holstaurus moaned happily, wrapping her legs around my waist and affectionately massaging my scalp. "That's good... just keep it up." She whispered, shivering with pleasure. Soon my efforts were rewarded with the salty taste of her flesh giving way to something rich and creamy flooding into my mouth. The moment her warm milk had hit my tongue I felt most of my own inhibitions over this encounter melting away and my underwear becoming unpleasantly tight. The Holstaurus was now squealing in ecstasy, twitching as she curled herself tighter around my body. She mindlessly grinded and mashed her hips rhythmically against mine almost instinctively.

"Bet you're enjoying it now, hm?" She gasped, petting the back of my head lovingly. She gently pushed me away from her, causing some of the creamy fluid to dribble from her nipple onto the bed and leaving me craving more to my own surprise. The Holstaurus was propped up on her elbow with a smug grin on her face, looking at the sizable bulge in my pants. "Let's get those off now, shall we?" She purred, violently grabbing the material and practically tearing at it to get them off. She eventually succeeded and my cock bounced free and stiff in front of her.

Seemingly mad with lust, Alyssa pushed me down hard into the mattress. "You're gonna make such a cute incubus." She whispered, leaning down and giving me an affectionate Eskimo kiss. "You did such a good job milking me, so I'm going to return the favor, 'kay?" Alyssa gently eased herself down onto my cock and forced me to sit upright, once again shoving my face into her enormous tits. I wanted to push her away and run for it, but I found myself instead caressing and fondling her. She was still lactating out of excitement, and I couldn't help myself from eagerly sucking up the wonderful liquid that was dripping into my mouth. I let out a muffled cry of pleasure as she began to rhythmically grind our hips together, her pussy and thighs constricting around me in an inescapable and wonderful grapple. I shivered as her genitals greedily clamped onto mine, almost making me cum with a single thrust.

"I love you~!" She whimpered, bucking her hips wildly and causing the headboard to slam repeatedly into the wall. Losing myself to the pure lust that was now eclipsing any fear or protests I had over Alyssa's behavior, I started to join her in mashing my hips against hers. An intense warmth flowed through my groin as I felt myself racing towards an orgasm. I mindlessly latched onto the nipple filling my mouth out of excitement, prompting a shrill cry from the monster riding me. She grabbed me by the hair held me close to her chest, riding me in sheer pleasure.

"Chris you monster…I knew you'd warm up to me…more…GIVE ME MORE CHRIS!" She panted, before forcing my face back into her heavy breasts. Now both wildly thrusting into each other and gasping with pleasure, the intensity of our lovemaking increased. A small part of me was actually worried that Alyssa could actually break my back with her mad and frantic riding, but I was already paralyzed from the intense feeling that was flooding over my body.

Just as it became unbearable a wonderful feeling of release swept over me, and I violently shot load after load into her twitching wet pussy. Alyssa arched her back, crushing my face tightly into her tits and squealed out with an orgasmic "MOOO~!"

Both convulsing slightly from the aftershocks, we both sleepily sank back onto the now drenched bed. I noticed that my chest was all sticky, sex with a Holstaurus was messy business. Alyssa tenderly pressed herself against me in a loving embrace, eyes closed and with a satisfied and sleepy expression on her face.

"Hmm...So warm….love you." She happily muttered, falling into a light sleep, and I followed, my eyelids heavy as I fluttered to sleep with her.

My eyes slowly opened, starring at a ceiling I was unfamiliar with. I remembered I was lying on a bed in Alyssa's house, seeing her lying with one arm across my chest, cuddled against me as close as she could. Sudden realization hit, and my eyes moved between her naked form and the distressing gallery once more, and I came to my senses. What the hell was I doing? This person was a stalker! Easing myself out of the sleeping monster's grip, I made it off the bed and to my feet. Looking back to make sure she was still dozing, I began to creep towards the door but stopped when I felt something dribbling down my chin. Wiping the whitish liquid off with the back of my hand, I look in horror as my memory caught up with me, my eyes moving between Alyssa's slow moving chest rising and falling, back to the dribble of milk on my hand.

 _She raped me…Alyssa forced me to drink her milk and it…_ changed _me._

More memories flashed across my mind, remembering how I trusted her, and how she had lied to me, betrayed my trust in her a friend…

"I hate you…" I whisper, my voice seething with all the rage I could muster in that moment. I grab my shirt, throwing it on in a flurry of movement, always keeping my eyes on my once precious friend. She never stirred once while I reached for the foot of the bed, thought I nearly fell over shoving my legs into my pants.

As I grabbed my shoes off the floor and backed silently to the door, I saw her hand creep slowly across the sheets of the bed, searching for my now absent body. My breath quickened, my fear palpable, as perhaps my only chance of escape was very quickly slipping away from me. Finally my back softly hit the door of Alyssa's room, and my hand found the handle of the door. I slowly turned the handle, as quietly as possible, as Alyssa's hand could still not find the warmth of my chest that had been there just a moment before…

I managed to open the door quickly, but loudly, as my nerves finally got the better of me and instincts kicked in, urging me to run. I stepped out again and slammed the door quickly behind me, frantically searching the hallway with something to barricade the door with. Luckily a small table at the end of the hall was within arm's reach, and keeping one hand against the door, I reached out to grab it, found purchase, and pulled quickly, dragging the rather heavy table towards the door, turning it sideways so it was long ways in the hall. Just in time too, because the very second I got the table against the door, I was pushed away by Alyssa, on the other side of the door trying to force her way into the hallway. Thankfully she wasn't able to push the door open far enough to slip through, but she as able to push half her face and a full arm through, clawing the air trying to grab me, her eyes full of panic and distress.

"Chris! What are you doing?!"

I stared into those eyes for only a moment, finding it hard to recognize my former friend from the person who was trying to fight her way to me now. Her eyes glistened with new tears and she moved her arm between trying to reach me and trying to push the end table away from her door, just a few inches from her hand. I turned away, remembering how I wasn't safe, I nearly flew down the stairs and drove my feet into my shoes, finally turning my attention to the front door of Alyssa's house, quickly stepping through the door and speeding as fast down the font of the lawn as I could.

" _HUSBAND, COME BACK!"_

I nearly stumbled when I heard Alyssa from inside the house screaming for me, her voice filled by fear and anger. My breathe came in ragged gasps, as I searched the street before me, turning right down the road and began the run towards my house seven blocks away, running at a full sprint while praying that the small end table and head start had bought me enough time to get home before Alyssa broke down the door…

I full on collided with my front door, hastily turning the handle to find it unlocked, pulling it open and nearly collapsed inside the entryway of my house, while remembering to lock the door behind me as an afterthought. My hands on my knees, I take a moment to catch enough breathe to start moving again, only for my father to come into the hallway from the living room. He looked me up and down quickly, a puzzled look on his face.

"Chris, where have you been? It's nearly half past six, where you held up?"

Finally breathing normally, I blank as I realize I hadn't thought out how to begin explaining how I had been tricked and violated by one of my closest friends to my parents, the last people who would be excited over the news. Just as I begin to open my mouth, a huge crash against my door jolts my father and me, followed by the sound of someone frantically pounding on my front door. I look in horror to the door as a terrifying realization popped into my head.

 _Holy shit she knows where I live. Why did I come to the one place she could find me so easily?_

"Chris, you need to tell me what you've gotten yourself into, NOW."

Cowering behind my dad, I felt what was left of my courage quickly evaporate. The pounding continued, and my dad turned to me, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me a little.

"CHRIS. WHO IS IT?"

"Ahh…Alyssa…" I barely get the name out of my mouth I was shaking so badly. My dad's eyes narrowed, and I could see his mind putting the pieces together; my being late from school, my close friendship with Alyssa, and now coming home after running a marathon with Alyssa nearly breaking down my door…

"Son, listen to me carefully now. I need you to go upstairs to your room and lock it behind you. When you get up there, open your bedroom window and tell her if she doesn't want to get charred to a crisp she needs to get off the front porch and go home. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head quickly, then proceed upstairs past my dad, taking them two at a time, but turn and look back for a moment to see my dad take out a book from his pocket and begin chanting some of the text, one hand pressed against the door, arcane runes materializing out of thin air on his side of the door, fiery red and in an unfamiliar language.

I turn back to the door of my room, the second one down the hall, entering and locking it as my father instructed, and move towards the window. As I throw the blinds up and raise the window, I poke a head out and look down. Sure enough, Alyssa is at the front door, frantically banging on the entrance, wearing her grey sweats and a yellow tank top. Her hair is ruffled slightly and I can see red around her eyes, still running with tears as she tries to desperately break down the door. I muster my courage as my dad's instructions ring in my head.

"Alyssa, go home. Now."

She suddenly stops trying to break down the front door and turns her head up to me, her face coming into full view. She really has been crying, several wisps of hair are matted down on her face and she looks frazzled, the distress in her eyes almost makes me feel sorry for her. Almost.

"Chris, oh thank the gods I thought you were hurt or…Chris please…I know this is all so fresh right now but please come down to me…please come home, we just need to talk and I'm sure we can-"

"NO ALYSSA, GO HOME. TO YOUR HOUSE. NOT 'OUR' HOUSE." I really lose my temper now, the realization of what she has done settles in with me now, and I abandon all sense of control.

"Chris…look it was the only I knew to protect you. I knew one of these days another girl was going to-"

"You stalk me for months, trick me into believing you weren't like the others, that you were my friend, and now you expect me to trust you again?! Leave before my dad kills you, I don't want you here!"

I know that hurt, because I see her choke as if all the air in her lungs was sucked out, her tail as still as can be behind her. She moves away from the door, only a few steps, closer to my window, her looking softening, but still pleading with her eyes.

"Chris…Chris you're right okay? I was wrong I…I just I know I l-love you so much that…I couldn't stop myself…Please let's just talk about this please Chris? Please don't abandon me… I would never abandon you."

"But it was okay to make me believe that you were my friend only to end up raping me against my will?! I WAS TRICKED BY YOU INTO WANTING SOMETHING I DIDN'T WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU?!"

Alyssa is all but broken down on my lawn now, her hands clasped in front of her looking up at me.

"Please don't do this…Please just let me in, let's just talk about this please…PLEASE…I'm your wife now I can fix this PLEASE CHRIS!"

I stare coldly into the face of my friend, feeling somewhat empty as she pours her heart out to me. Remembering for a brief moment how she felt, how she held onto me a short while ago, I feel something pulling at my heartstrings for this Holstaurus. _She loves me…how can someone like her have done something like this in the name of love…_

"Alyssa, you know what my dad is, and he's on the other side of that door ready to incinerate you if you stay any longer. Just go home Alyssa, I don't want to see you get hurt. Please just go home…"

She looks up at me for a moment, then quickly glances at the door and back to me, and just when I think she's about to start banging on the door again, I see her slowly step off the porch and make her way across the lawn, moving backwards slowly and never cutting her eyes away from me.

"Okay Chris, okay…I'll leave. I promise I won't come back unless you want me to I swear Chris I swear on my life…Just please…please don't do this, don't push me away. I was wrong to trick you but I just couldn't let some other girl take you from me…You're mine Chris, you belong to me…I just want to be yours…"

Her hooves hit the sidewalk in front of my house, and she slowly begins to walk back up the street to towards her house, all the while tears still fall from her face and she never loses sight of me. She's got one hand on her chest as she walks until she starts to pass behind a shrub separating my yard from the next one. Her hooves stop for a moment, and she gazes at me for a moment longer, her eyes searching for something, before continuing past the shrub and out of sight.

 _Hey guys, so this is a story strongly based upon another piece of fanfiction that I wanted to have a different ending, one where the main character or the 'Hero' actually managed to get away after being captured by a monstergirl. The original story is called 'A Good Friend (Holstaurus) by Punaldin, and you can read the original story here /Qt28dZUy Therefore, I take no credit for this work aside from the final two pages, as the story is still one that belongs to the original writer. The concept just crept up on me while reading, and I wanted to play with the idea of one of the most docile species potentially losing their mate due to over-aggressiveness. This is just a small thing I did to stay fresh and play around with a new concept. My other stories are still active and ongoing, such as Secrets. Ch. 5 is coming along, I just needed to write something to get over writer's block and that should be out soon. Keep your heads up and remember, be gentle on the reviews for this one, it's just something I borrowed from another fanfic and wanted to share with all of you. Go read the original and enjoy their works too!_

 _Love you all,_

 _Banis._


	2. Chapter 2

A Good Holstaurus Ch. 2

I watched Alyssa walk behind the shrub and out of sight, lingering for just a moment to make sure she was gone, before shutting the window and making my way downstairs, joining my dad in the living room. Once she was gone and I had a chance to explain myself to Dad, he about lost his sanity over the matter. At first he scolded me for trusting a monstergirl so openly with my safety, but later he decided that wasn't entirely my fault. He nearly lectured me for an hour on the Holstaurus species, and how their gentle nature was how they managed to ensnare men. He was more baffled when I had mentioned my awakening to being naked next to her and being able to escape. He hadn't asked me anything about how she won my trust, but only how I had managed to get away.

"Didn't she give you some of her milk? How were you able to resist it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Like I said, I woke up, saw her naked, and once I realized what had happened I got on my clothes and barricaded the door behind me, and ran home."

He paced the living room for a bit, picking up books and fluttering through the pages, as I sat quietly on the sofa watching him. Finally after a few minutes of silence, he put one of the books he had been skimming and looked at me.

"Well, as far as I can make of it, I think this is just a case of pure luck. If you had been drinking her milk for an extended period of time, the effects would have lingered for far longer and you wouldn't have wanted to leave. Usually once or twice will do it, but it's possible that you didn't consume enough, coupled with how you must have slept it off, this is a very lucky case indeed…"

"But Dad, is it true that I'm married to her? She kept mentioning that I belonged to her, but we didn't get married, we just slept together."

Dad took a seat next to me in a large armchair, reclining for a moment and staring at the ceiling, his eyes softly focused.

"That's the kicker I'm afraid. To all monstergirls, they consider the man they sleep with to be their spouse. Because they don't adhere to most human rules of courtship, the wedding for a monstergirl is the first time they bed a man. That's why, in the eyes of her kind, you are considered her 'lawfully wedded' husband. If law actually had anything to do with it." He chuckled to himself for a moment, as if mildly amused with the irony of his own statement.

"But…isn't there a way to say she forced me? She raped me for Chief Goddess' sake isn't there a loophole there?"

"Wish I could say so son, but that's the world we live in now. If I wasn't concerned with murdering the poor girl I would say this is an easy fix but then again…"

For an instant the image of Alyssa dead at the feet of my dad got my heart racing in fear, but just as quickly as the image came it was gone again. I just sit back and stare at the window, the final beams of sunlight coming through the shades.

"Well…this will at least deter the more docile girls in your school from attempting something with you. Alyssa's species is very protective of their mates, to the extent they will seriously injure anyone who comes in their way. The more aggressive girls may not be so easily swayed, since now their prize was claimed by a lower monster, but they won't be keen on stealing a man from another girl. Talk about a weird sense of honor among thieves."

I just exhale as I stare outside, the reality of my dad's words sinking in and I felt drained of all hope of a reasonable solution.

"Then I'm just stuck with her? Couldn't I just run away, or could we move to another town?"

" 'fraid not. It won't matter what you think of her as, she only sees herself as your wife and therefore you are considered her 'property'. She may be possessive as all get-out, but she'll also be as protective as possible to make sure that no other girl touches you. Not as if she'd need to, since you have her demonic energy inside of you now. That will never go away, and every monstergirl will smell it on you. Running away won't help either, because she's also got your scent now. We couldn't get you far away enough before she'd come for you. I can't protect you forever either, there's school and after that life in general. It's a miracle that she left here in the first place without crashing the door down and taking you by force."

 _That did seem odd that she was so forceful earlier, and then pleading with me just to speak with her…_ I looked over at my dad for a moment, contemplating him, before asking my question.

"Dad, how can I learn what you were going to do to Alyssa, or how to repel her from coming near me? You learned how to protect whole villages before the war ended, couldn't you teach me?"

He looked me over, sternly judging me as well as having a look of disappointment on his face, as if this is the last thing I should be asking.

"Chris…these things can't be learned overnight. The years I took just to learn how to protect myself were costly and hard, there's no way you could learn anything of any use now. All you can do is damage control the situation. Plus, I doubt she left because of any threat to her life, or of any fear of me."

Now that was the last thing I expected my dad to be; doubtful of his skills in battling monstergirls. He stood up from his chair, walked around towards the stairs before turning back to me.

"Something to keep in mind Chris; she only left because YOU told her to. In her eyes, you are her husband, and while she is obligated to obey you to a certain degree, she believes you belong to her. It probably broke her heart to not take you with her, and by the laws of her species she was in every right to take you. But she held back, decided to heed you and let you stay. On top of coming here in the first place, knowing who your family were, she was very brave for committing herself to you like that, or perhaps just foolishly in love, but it is love nonetheless. I've never seen a Holstaurus obey their husbands to this extent."

School the next day was a change of pace compared to the day before. I walked the halls of my school hesitant at first, only to find that most of the girls in my school avoided me altogether. I would walk center of the hall and most girls gave me clear berth as I walked, whereas before they would be sure to brush against me in some way as I walked by. Some of the more adventurous girls would even get a little too friendly and grab at me, only for me to see smiles and flushed faces as they brushed their hands against my hand, chest, and crotch. Even the love letters in my locker stopped, which used to be jam-packed into my small locker, was now cleaned out completely empty, a normal high schooler's locker.

Just as I was beginning to think things were going to be normal for me again, lunch changed all of that. As I sat down at an empty table near the hallway, I not noticed Alyssa's absence at all. I sat poking at stack of carrots when I felt as though someone was staring at me. I looked up and searched for a moment before a familiar pair of eyes staring at me. _Great,_ I thought, _now things really go to hell. I had at least one good friend before, now I have a stalking rapist._

Alyssa sat down next to me, keeping a healthy distance and just sat quietly, hands on her lap and head down. She was wearing a black yoga pants that hugged her curves well, with an oversized red hoodie with the hood partially up, blocked by her horns so that her face was exposed. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all, with dark bags around her eyes, and I noticed there was a slight red hue to her eyes as well, as if she had been crying recently.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as I sat there, unsure on what to do, only knowing that this was easily the most uncomfortable I had been since I had come to this town. I flinched a bit as she moved herself just an inch closer, hardly at all considering the full two feet of space she had left between us when she sat down.

"Can we talk?" She said in a low, scratchy voice. It almost sounded as if she had a cold, her voice had become so hoarse since yesterday. _This is not what I need right now…_

"What is there to talk about?" I was in no mood for apologies right now.

"Chris…I know what I did was wrong and it broke all trust you had in me, okay? I just want to make sure you know that I get it. I know I've hurt you."

 _Well at least that's a start._ She moved a little closer to me now, turning her head slightly as she did, her tail flicked slightly as she moved closer as she noticed how I didn't move away from her.

"Okay, so you should also understand why I wouldn't want to talk to you either." That hurt, I could tell by the way she inhaled and cut of a sob that almost escaped her lips. Her chest was heaving underneath the hoodie she wore, the only type of clothing that could hide the size of her breasts well enough without threat of bursting out. She turned her head to me now, fresh tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"C-Chris please…I know this is my fault, but I belong to you now and I know we'll work this out togeth-"

I stood up abruptly, almost pushing her away from me as I stood and backed away from her. Anger seared my face into a deep scowl as I stared down my former friend, fear seeping into her face as I towered above her.

"You listen to me now. Alyssa, we aren't anything. You mean nothing to me right now and that's all there is to it. I don't 'belong' to you, I am not some piece of property."

She stood too, her body shaking as she tried to reach out for me with a free hand, the other grabbing at her chest where her heart was.

"Chris…H-Husband please I l-love y-you-"

"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND, YOU WORTHLESS COW."

Alyssa froze up, her jaw dropping at me and had a look on her face as though I had stabbed her through the heart. She took a step back from me, her head drooping and her tail lifeless behind her. I knew I had lost control of the volume of my voice, and I knew it the whole cafeteria was staring at us. Everyone from the lamia table to the Salamander Twins, even the werewolf girls, including Seraphina, who I saw had her eyes fixed on me with that same weird look as yesterday, were all watching us. I looked down at Alyssa, who had sunk to the floor, silent tears rolling down her face and muffled sobs coming from her as she held a hand in front of her mouth.

I couldn't take any more of it. I grabbed my bag from the table, leaving Alyssa on the ground as I began walking as fast as possible out of the very quiet cafeteria, my ears burning as many eyes moved between me and the crying Holstaurus on the floor behind me. As I reached the hallway to go to my locker, I turned around to the entire room behind me, seeing all those faces turned towards me.

"SHOW'S OVER!" I yelled as loudly as I could, before I marched down the hall. I only turned the corner before standing in hallway alone, lockers stretching endlessly before me and a door to a janitor's closet on my left. I kept trying to calm myself down some before getting to my next class, but the adrenaline was still pumping in my veins from what had just taken place.

She had said it again… _I love you._

I still could not wrap my mind around how someone could use that word in regards to someone they had violated against their will. How she could have done that to me…

" _It probably broke her heart to not take you with her…"_

My dad's words from yesterday echoed in my mind as I stood alone in the hallway. Her actions and her words just didn't seem to mesh together. " _I would never abandon you…please don't abandon me…"_

I shook my head and felt myself getting remorseful of my actions. Liking what she did or not wasn't really the issue, she was still my friend and she had tried to apologize. _She may have done something wrong, something I may never forgive her for, but she did have the nerve to try and fix it, that can't make it all bad…_

I turned around, considering going back and trying to console my former friend, when a face stood within a few inches of mine. Bright yellow eyes stared deeply into mine as I took a step back. _Seraphina?...Why is she here.._

Seraphina cocked her head to the side slightly, noticing how I was caught off guard, before eyeing the closet next to us, and then smirking at me, a fang or two visible past her plush lips.

"That was quite a scene you put on back there. I thought this would be the best time to get you alone, without that cow stepping in the way." She yanked open the closet door, then gripped my arm and practically threw me in, the dark of the closet throwing her form into a dark outline, with only her eyes and her smirk visible to me now.

"I think it's time we really got to know one another." She said as she stepped into the closet with me, closing the door behind her, snapping off the handle and the light disappeared and left me alone with a Werewolf in the closet.

 _So now we see where things may end up with this story. Chapters will probably be about this long, and hopefully this means more chapters sooner, even if they are a little shorter. Let me know what you think and what you think of the direction things are taking. Thanks for all the support on this one, Secrets is not dead BTW!_


	3. Chapter 3

A Good Friend Ch. 3

I frantically tried to get to me feet and find a light switch near me, feeling true panic set in as I was alone in the dark with another girl. As I had turned my back to her and moved my hands like a blind man on a wall to find something to defend myself with the lights switched on. I turned to see Seraphina standing behind me, her hand still on the switch and eyeing me up. That look from before that I hated was gone, instead she held a curious, almost puzzled look as she took stock of me. I returned in kind, noticing her for the first time. She was just a few inches shorter than I was, and her short, straight brown hair matched the fur on her lower legs and arms. Her bust was considerable, but given her species it wasn't that big, at most a D cup, and her legs stretched for what seemed like an eternity. Her equally brown eyes, topped by two perky wolf ears and brown and white tipped tail completed the look of the one werewolf in this school I hoped would never have me in the situation I was in now.

"So…Chris, isn't it?" She took a step towards me, my back already against the wall, knocking over a few bottles and brooms behind me. "I see you aren't too pleased with that sow of a girl in the cafeteria. What did she do to you…"

I was about to open my mouth but she closed the gap between us, all in one step, and placed a paw like hand over my mouth, forceful enough to silence me and scare the living daylights out of me. I tried to push her away from me, but she pressed a claw deeper into my throat, I cried into her pawed hand as I felt the first trickle of blood down my neck. I watched, frozen in panic, as she closed her eyes slightly, and sniffed the air around me. A little on my mouth, a little bit on my hands, then lowered herself a bit towards my chest and stomach, finally standing up straight with a smirk on her face.

"So that's it…she claimed you didn't she?" My eyes went wide as I mumbled into her paw like hand, which only enclosed harder on my mouth to cease my attempts to talk. "No talking unless I say so, got it?" She emphasized this by using her claws a little more, pinching into my cheeks and eliciting a muffled cry from my throat, so I only nodded in agreement.

"Good boy." Her tail began to wag slightly as she removed her hand from my mouth, tracing my jawline and down to my collarbone, continuing enough to stop on my chest, her fingers flexing on me as I stood by motionless. "She did it yesterday…then there's still time to override her demonic energy in you, long enough to make you my personal fuck-toy…I've gotten so tired of hearing her moan on about you in classes, in the locker rooms during gym…" She was grinning now, the light from above us glinted off her fangs as she pushed herself a little closer to me, particularly where our crotches met, sending shivers down my front.

"I didn't plan on taking you from another girl, but she beat me to it…so it's seconds for me. I'm going to enjoy tearing into you…" She angled her claws now, moving them down my front and tearing into the shirt more as her hand drifted lower. "…bit…" Her claws had reached my belt line, leaving my shirt in tatters as she grabbed at my belt buckle. "…by…" Now she had her hand fully on the belt buckle, yanking hard and tearing it away from my body as my pants fell around me, the only thing guarding me from her view was the tented fabric of my boxers, just able to hide my semi-erect member. "…bit."

I felt my chest get tight as she began to slowly massage the front of my boxers, tracing the outline of my member with her clawed fingers. I could hardly believe I was going to be violated against my will for the second time in as many days. The feel of sharp claws on me sent shivers of excitement and fear through me, and in such a place where I could be caught by anyone. I felt scared, petrified under the touch of a wolf girl.

"Don't be so shy cutie," she whispered in my ear, nibbling on my neck and drawing circles on my skin with her warm, wet tongue, "we're going to be very, _very_ close friends after this…" She emphasized this by sucking on my neck. I whimpered under her touch, feeling all the color rush to my face as I felt her breath on me. The touch forcing me to turn my head away to hide the feelings of uselessness welling up inside of me.

The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket as she slipped past the barrier of my boxers and stroked my now fully erect member, giggling all the while. Using her other hand to grab my chin and pull me closer to her face, I saw an almost drunken blush on her face, her hazy view in her eyes and the loss of blood from my neck put me into a groggy, goggle-vision state.

"Don't worry Darling…I'll have you howling for me in no time." She breathed the last words on my lips as she pushed her lips to mine, drawing another hand around her as I gasped into my throat. Her lips massaged my own slowly, her hand pulled mine down to her ass and planted it there hard, holding it there as I began to squirm under. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I realized I was crying, and the emotions hit me. _I don't want to be here…oh Goddess please get me out of here I want out I WANT OUT!_

I was screaming inside my own head as Seraphina kept ravishing me, I could hardly notice the door to the closet suddenly flung open, Seraphina was too focused on rubbing every part of herself on me and guiding my hands around her ass and it would have been lower, except I felt her suddenly yanked from around me, immediately cooling the air around me. For some reason my vision wasn't cooperating with my brain, and all I could hear was a WHAM and a whimper, followed by someone falling to the ground. All I could do is clutch the cut in my neck and coddle my head in my hand as I felt myself lose all control, closing my eyes in a vain attempt to stunt the tears falling down my face. I felt so alone in the tiny space of the closet, where moments ago I had felt the most vulnerable I had felt in my entire life.

"It's okay…it's okay I'm here." I felt soft hands on my neck and someone pull me close into them. A shiver of cold spread all over me as someone pulled my hand away from my throat and a piece of cloth cover over the spot I was bleeding. My breath caught in my throat as I felt another hand enclose around my bed, pressing gently into giant, soft pillow, replacing the coolness from a moment ago with a strong warmth and a smell of berries. I opened my eyes to see half my face buried in the bosom of my supposed rescuer, one eye up on the face of my savior.

I saw was half of her face, but it was unmistakable; Alyssa was the one holding me against her. Her ears flicked for a moment as I saw new tears falling down her face as she held me. For a moment it seemed that what had happened between us was a distant memory. I could only feel the warmth of her embrace around me, her soft hand running through my hair, the other cradling the wound on my neck. I felt as though I could sit in this spot forever, as if nothing could ever hurt me.

"I know you don't want me here…I just couldn't let her hurt you anymore…" I moved my gaze to the hallway, seeing the slumped form of Seraphina against the locker, a sizable dent in the lockers above her. I looked back at Alyssa, who had been watching my gaze, turning her eyes away from me when I looked back at her face.

"I…um…it was just that she cut you and I couldn't just…I know you didn't want it because I could hear you and I just…"

 _She followed me? After I yelled at her in front of the entire school._ My eyes went wide as I watched her walls come down before me, her eyes shedding more tears as she pulled me closer, nuzzling her cheeks into my hair. Her sobs into my head made me numb throughout my entire body as I sat in disbelieving shock.

"Please…" she whispered, sniffling and coughing into my hair, "…please just let me hold you for a moment. I'm begging you Chris…"

I felt so low in that moment for what I had done to her, and how selfish I had been for pushing her away in a moment of true remorse, and I let my anger get the better of me. Allowing my hands to move on their own accord, I let them snake around her while I nuzzled deeper into her warm embrace. Feeling her breath stop short for a moment, then her tail wag slightly, I could feel her heartbeat quicken as I held her close, my forehead resting on the side of her neck. She sat there for a moment, and I could feel her jaw move slightly as if she was trying to speak.

"Chris...?" She asked hesitantly, finally courageous enough to break the silence. Her grip loosened on my head as I turned to get a clear, unblocked view of her face. It wasn't as hard to block out the memories of the last twenty-four hours as I had thought they would be, and for the first time I really looked hard into the soft, brown eyes of the Holstaurus who had saved me just now. I blinked a few more tears away as I raised myself up a bit past her breasts to be level with her face, never breaking eye contact. I had seen the red, blotchy blush of her cheeks and eyes, and could only feel a small sense of guilt knowing I had made my friend cry. _I don't think I'm ready to forgive completely, but she deserves something for what she's done…_

"Alyssa." Uttering her name and watching her face in shock of my sudden closeness, and choosing to be so instead of rejecting her, cause her to breathe shallow, mouthy breaths. Her hands had moved from my face and neck to my shoulders, balling into fists on my shirt to keep me there so close to her. "Thank you…I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't come by." She stifled some more cries from her throat, choking them back as she let one hand loose from my shoulder to caress my cheek, her lower lip trembling as if she were about to crack and break into a thousand tiny pieces from the inside out.

"C-Chris…I'm so sorry I-I did what she almost did. I…I couldn't let that happen to you again. Oh gods…it's all my fault…I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE YOU." She fell into me, her head coming down onto my chin and she bawled like I had never seen her before. She held onto me desperately as the sobs wracked her body, and I felt so much pain in her wails that I had never known before, her arms in a vice-like grip, but soft enough to allow me to still hold her close to me. I just slowly ran my right hand up in slow circles on her upper back, trying my best to soothe my savior.

It took her several minutes to calm herself down to a steady sniffle here and there, but just held me close as I calmed her, letting my head rest on top of hers, negotiating a space where her horns didn't come too close as to impale me. "And I'm sorry for calling you worthless…you aren't worthless, I said that in anger and you didn't deserve that." She moved her head back up to look into my eyes, her face searching for any hint of lie that I might have told, and seeing none, let a small smile grace her lips.

Satisfied that she and I were both calm enough, I began to stand up, realizing I had been hugging my friend almost completely naked, save for a pair of underwear. I staved off a nosebleed as I carefully collected as much of my shirt and pants as I could so I wasn't completely naked, while at the same time taking her arms in my hands and helping her to stand as well. Her small smile still on her face as we stepped out of the closet and back into the hallway. We took notice of the still unconscious wolf girl in a heap on the ground, and a wave of disgust washed over me as I pondered her on the floor. "Is she dead?" I asked, lacking all emotion towards her.

Alyssa moved a half step behind me, her hands on my upper arm. "No, just knocked out. I just threw her against the wall, I didn't think she'd get knocked out. I didn't even think she'd make that big of a dent."

 _Serves her right…_ All I could think about was the mild sting on my neck as I realized we had knocked out a student and left a huge dent in several lockers, with lunch moments away from getting out. My mind raced and come to the only solution I could think of, as I turned to my good friend with a small smirk on my face.

"There's no way I'm going through the rest of my day in torn up clothes. Do you wanna play hookie for the rest of the day? I'll let you walk me home in exchange."

Alyssa looked at me with a curious look at first, then upon realizing what I had asked her to do she immediately shook her head zealously, and with that she took my hand into hers and we bolted, making our way down the hall towards the double doors leading outside. I didn't quite remember how or why it happened in that moment, but it wasn't until later I realized I had laced my hands into hers, or how I didn't seem to mind the feeling of contentment welling up in me as I saw her tail swishing happily behind her as we ran into the outdoors towards home.

 _It may be cheesy but I liked this ending dammit. This isn't exactly an immediate forgiveness, but it's a start. This is really helping me get back into story structure and I gotta say this concept is a little fun. I know my grammar and spelling are a tad lacking but I am working on it. Keep your chins up!_

 _Banis_


End file.
